Cats Are Better Than Canines
by TheTresEspada
Summary: It's the fashion to own a pet Neko or any kind of Hybrid in Japan, and it seems like everyone agrees all but a teal haired male named Grimmjow Jeagerjaques but will his ideal change once he meets Ichigo, a Cat Hybrid? GrimmXIchi YAOI AU


**Authors Note: After seeing a cute photo on Deviant Art of Ichigo as a Dog Hybrid, I got an idea to write about it, just a reminder that this is GrimmIchi and Yaoi won't be till later chapters 'cause Ichigo's just a puppy at the moment, so please bear with me! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

It was weird to see anyone without a Neko, they were all the fashion in Japan it seemed that just about every family had their own Neko. That is everyone but Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, a CEO of a very successful business company... But it had all changed on that faithful day.

***Flashback to ten Years Ago***

"Hurry up Grimmjow, we're leaving!" His Mother called as she got into their Dark Blue Mustang, followed by his Father. His Dad starting up the Car, hoping that would get Grimmjow to speed up.

"Do we have to go, Ma'?" Grimmjow called, he wasn't bothered about going out today he just wanted to stay indoors but his Mother insisted they go out because tomorrow was Grimmjow's eleventh birthday and she had the perfect present for him, and Grimmjow knew exactly what it was going to be and that's another reason why he refused to go...

Sighing, he got into their Car and put his seatbelt on, preparing for this nightmare to come. After 10 minutes of awkward silence, they'd arrived at the Pet Store, or more specifically the Hybrid Store. His Mother and Father gently pushed him into the Store leaving him to choose a Hybrid while they talked to the owner.

Variations of Hybrids were spread across the store, from Reptiles to your average house pets and pretty much everything in between. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this, he wandered over to the caged pen, staring down to see six small Neko Hybrids. The first one was pure white, apart from his sclera being as black as night and his pupils as piercing as the sun, complete opposites. Then the second one had long and beautiful crimson hair tied back in a pony tail, with dark red tail and ears minus their tips being pitch black and just by his position you could tell he was lazy due to the Neko being sprawled across the pen. The third one had short black hair and piercing green eyes but what made him more mysterious was that he had what looked like tears tattooed down the side of his face in a warm green colour. The fourth Neko had sea green hair, with a pink blush constantly staining her cheeks and warm grey eyes. Then there was the fifth Neko who had shoulder length black hair with a short bang hanging over her face, and her black tail with a white tip swishing back and forth as she stretched. And last but not least the sixth Neko, who had long light blue hair reaching down his back with teal blue ears and had an armoured tail.

Just as Grimmjow was about to pick up the snowy white Hybrid, he heard a small whimper come from behind him in one of the wall cages, turning around to see what had made the noise, he heard the Store owner call him, "Grimmjow, stay over there please?" Kisuke proceeded to point to the pen he'd just been standing by.

"Why? I heard a noise from that cage and I wanted to look." The noise had peaked up his curiosity levels and he needed to see what had made it.

"Ichigo is only a Dog Hybrid and I'm sure you'd prefer a Neko, ne?" His persuasion really wasn't working... Grimmjow would definitely prefer a Dog Hybrid instead of a Neko any day!

Grimmjow's Father decided to join in the commotion. "Just let him see the Dog, I'm sure he won't cause any harm to 'im." Kisuke sighed and nodded signalling that Grimmjow could go look. Grimmjow looked up at the cage to see a small Dog Hybrid lying on a light blue blanket, half asleep. The little Dog Hybrid had fluorescent orange hair as well as his ears and tail being the same colour, wearing a small black kimono with a white band tied around his waist.

Once the little Pup caught site of blue, he lifted up his head to see what was going on and tried to stand up in the small little cage, his hair just touching the top. His balance slightly off, Ichigo ended up falling after a couple of small steps, landing on his knees with his tail wagging and a small but adorable scowl covering his face. Grimmjow smiled at the little Pup as he put his hand into the cage to stroke orange fur, watching the Pup crawl up to his hand and holding on tightly as a smile spread across the Pup's face. As he lifted his hand gently, he patted Ichigo's hair softly as he sat down nuzzling into Grimmjow's hand and purring in delight.

As Grimmjow removed his hand from the cage, Ichigo stood back up to stare at Grimmjow with his eyes full of tears and cheeks stained red. "Don't worry Ichi, I'll be back". The little Puppy nodded and sat back down and started wagging his tail waiting for the blue haired boy to return like he promised.

"I want Ichigo!" Grimmjow pointed to the little Pup who was currently wagging his tail.

"Well, you're the first person Ichigo has taken too warmly so I don't see why that's a problem!" Kisuke answered, Grimmjow replied with a questionable face as he was unsure what Kisuke meant. "When I first found Ichigo a year ago, I found him in an alley way, curled in on himself laying under a small box, I only noticed him due to his bright hair and once I picked him up, he started whimpering as he was frightened and that's when I found out he'd been beaten from most likely his previous owner as he was covered in blood and bruises and it's only been recent when he gained my trust. It's been a couple months now since his bruises and scars have finally faded."

Kisuke fluttered his fan in front of his face. "I'll go get him for you." Kisuke headed over to the cage, opening quickly and gently picking up Ichigo all he did was fidget in the Shop Keepers arms trying to look over the man's shoulders. Once he caught sight of blue he settled down waiting to be placed into the teal haired boys' arms. As Ichigo cuddled into Grimmjow he quickly fell asleep, knowing he was safe and sound.

Grimmjow smiled at the little Pup that was nuzzling into his chest. Grimmjow looked up to his parents, "Arigatou." they smiled down at him and patted his head as they looked at their child, a smile staining his face.

**Why don't we skip ahead a little, ne?**

***End of Flashback and the beginning of a new one (five years after meeting)***

Ichigo and Grimmjow have now been living together for five years and it's still only Grimmjow who Ichigo gives his trust to. Grimmjow is now sixteen but Ichigo is only eleven meaning he's only a child. Ichigo is more or less the same size as he was five years ago and apparently by Kisuke's judgement he won't grow until he's sixteen, unlike Neko's who constantly grow till the age of twenty. On Ichigo's sixteenth birthday, he will fully grow to about 6"0 more or less, so he has to wait another five years till then. Another difference between Dog Hybrids and Nekos is that they are unable to speak until their change unlike Neko's who pick up language quickly.

It was 16:00 o'clock in the afternoon when Grimmjow was returning home from Karakura High School and as usual Ichigo was waiting at the front of the door for his Master to return, his tail swishing as he waited impatiently by the front door.

As soon as the door swung open, Ichigo immediately ran to the door to go see Grimmjow, smiling happily when Grimmjow picked him up and hugged Ichigo. "Hey Ichi", Grimmjow kissed Ichigos head and ruffled his hair as he carried the Pup up to his room. Grimmjow knew his Parents wouldn't be home till late so it was pointless to stay downstairs.

Grimmjow placed Ichigo down on the Bed as he went to go get changed, Ichigo waited for Grimmjow to go into the next room before following him since he was attached to the teal haired male and hated when they had to be apart, it always made Ichigo's eyes water and whimper because once a Dog Hybrid had a Master, they hated being separated. Ichigo stood up, still not being able to walk for too long, pushed open the door slightly to sneak in and find his Master. Wrapping his frail arms around Grimmjow's leg and held on tightly, refusing to let go. "You know I'd be coming right back Ichi." Grimmjow picked up Ichigo and rocked him back and forth while Ichigo proceeded to wrap his arms around his neck as he fell asleep on his shoulder. "Let's get you to Bed, ne?" Grimmjow purred into Ichigo's ear as he carried him to Bed to let him catch up on his sleep...

* * *

**Sorry that I left on a cliffhanger but I got a little writers block any ways, in case you weren't sure on who the Nekos' were: Shiro, Renji, Ulquiorra, Nel, Rukia and Pantera :3**


End file.
